Runt Grows Up
by Texasman1836
Summary: Runt has Fallen for Daria and he wants to be her mate, but first he must learn a few things as he grows up.


It was a beautiful day in Jasper Park, Canada. Daria had been a part of the united pack for a week, and she was happy to be in a pack that cared for all pack members. She never would have found true happiness if Runt did not talk his grandfather Winston into letting her join the pack. She loved Runt a lot because he was kind, funny, caring, and quite an understanding pup for his age, but he also took care of her by bringing her food sometimes.

Runt loved Daria also because she was vary beautiful for a blind wolf. She was a fun loving wolf just like him, also caring, loving, thoughtful, and funny ever since she joined the pack. He sometimes wondered if she was meant for him, but he knew that he was just a pup.

One day Runt went down to the brook to drink, and then her heard someone singing. _I wonder who is singing? _he thought as followed the beautiful sound. He hid behind some bushes and he saw who was singing. It was Daria, she was bathing and singing in the brook.

Runt watched as she wet her hair down, washed her underbelly, and sang beautifully. He began to pitcher himself with her on a hill overlooking the valley on a beautiful night mating after howling together. He loved that and could only think about being her mate.

Runt was in love, but he didn't know the first thing about girls. He needed to learn what it was to be a man, before he could ask Daria to be his. So he went to find his grandfather, Winston and ask him what he should do.

Meanwhile Winston was with his wife Eve were having a little fun in a dirty way. "Oh, Winston, you still got the power," moaned Eve as Winston mated with her. Winston was quite old, but he never lost his charm, and Eve was feeling that charm.

"You know, Eve," he said panting. "I haven't had a good night of sex since our daughters were born." he laughed as he neared his climax.

Eve then pulled away from Winston just as he was about to finish her. "Why did you pull away, honey?" asked Winston. Eve just pointed at the entrance of their den. Winston saw his grandpup Runt looking at them with his mouth opened in awe. Winston and Eve were embarrassed because Runt saw them having a hot time.

Winston cleared his throat. "Well, Runt, what brings you here?" he asked as he covered himself with his tail. Runt approached his grandmother as if he was under a spell. "Grandma, I think you're sexy for your age," he said with a big grin. Eve just blushed at his compliment.

Winston looked at Runt as if he had snakes coming out of his ears. "Runt, you came here for a reason, not to flirt with your grandma!" he stated with a frown. Runt turned to his grandpa. "You're right, I did come her for a reason," he said strongly.

Runt cleared his throat and looked at the ground because he was embarrassed, but he had to state his business. "Grandpa, grandma, what can you tell me about marriage?"

Winston and Eve looked at Runt as if he had swallowed bugs, but they could tell that he was serious about marriage Eve thought for a moment and then told Runt just one thing about marriage "Well, Runt, the way for you to know about marriage is to start with feelings," she explained.

Runt was a little confused. "Feelings, grandma?" he asked lifting an eyebrow. "Yes, Runt, you have to have feeling for someone." she explained as she sat next to him. "Do you have feeling for someone, Runt?" she asked with a giggle. "Tell us, Runt," demanded Winston in a gentle tone.

Runt had to be truthful with his grandparents. "Yes, I do have feelings for Daria," he said strongly. That made him feel like an alpha wolf.

Winston rubbed Runt's head with his paw. "I could tell that you had feeling for Daria from the start," he laughed. "You'll be a great mate for Daria if you are faithful to her," he added.

Runt looked at Winston with understanding. "You mean to take care of her at all times and never cheat on her for another girl. Yes I would do what is right for Daria and myself." he said puffing up his chest like his uncle Garth.

Eve looked at Runt happily. "Runt, Why don't you go talk to you aunt and uncle about marriage," Eve said nuzzling him. "I will, grandma," replied Runt happily. "I know that Runt will find true love and happiness," chuckled Winston as Runt left.

Eve looked at Winston seductively. "Winston, where were we before we were interrupted?" giggled Eve curling a devilish, seductive smile on her lips. "You tell me, honey," laughed Winston giving her a wink.

Eve reached under Winston's hind legs, took hold of his sheath, and started stroking him. She stroked him until his penis became unsheathed. "Winston, you'll love this," she giggled lying on her back beside Winston.

Eve crawled under Winston, took hold of his hind legs, and started sucking on his penis. She moaned as she sucked slowly so not to miss any part of his penis. Winston panted and laughed. "Suck it, Eve, suck it," he said joyfully. Eve kept on sucking until Winston cummed inside her mouth.

Winston laughed as Eve crawled out from under him. "I feel so much younger, honey," he said as Eve smiled seductively.

"I do too, Winston," she replied.


End file.
